


Storm Sente X Maya Fey

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm Sente gets a sudden urge to have sex with someone but all of his female contacts are asleep!
Relationships: Storm Sente/Ayasoto Mayoi | Maya Fey
Kudos: 3





	Storm Sente X Maya Fey

Storm Sente lay awake in bed one night. It was 1AM but he could not sleep. This was unusual, it isn't normal for someone to not be asleep by 1AM. When Storm thought about this he could think of only one reason why he hadn't slept yet, it was because he didn't consider this day complete yet. While it is technically a new day because it's past midnight and the date changed, it is still the same day over in America.

Then he realized why he wasn't asleep, the reason could be found in his pants where his dick was sweating profusely. It wished to insert itself into someone and he would not be able to sleep until it did so. He got on the phone and searched through his contacts. But not just any contacts. He knew from growing up that he only felt attraction towards women and only women. Therefore, his dick would only be satisfied by having sex with a woman. He filtered the men out of his contacts and went down the list.

Lizzy Harrison - asleep 

That was the end of the list.

"I need more women friends for this reason specifically," thought Storm. But he would not be defeated just yet. He unfiltered the male contacts and found that Phoenix Wright was awake and online. He called the blue spiky-haired lawyer.

"Hey Storm shouldn't you be asleep?" said Phoenix.

"I can't sleep. I need sex," said Storm.

"Hate when that happens, come over here and I'll hook you up with someone."

Storm put the phone away and went outside and got in his boat and rowed to America, he was careful not to let the guards spot him otherwise he would get deported. Fortunately the guards did not spot him and he had snuck into America successfully.

Storm went to Los Angeles where Phoenix was waiting for him.

"Okay Maya here will have sex with you, you're both of the same age so I thought she'd be the best candidate."

"Hi Stormy," Maya winked seductively.

This satisfied Storm immensely, and so he and Maya went into the bedroom and locked the door. Storm unzipped his pants and inserted the dick into Maya's vagina. He moved it and Maya reacted appropriately. It was very engaging for both of them.

Then five minutes later Storm cummed and that was the end of it.

"Are you sure it was okay to have unprotected sex?" said Storm.

"Yes," said Maya. She channeled a man then unchanneled him, so that even if she was to get pregnant she aborted it in advance. It was undeniably a humane method that not even pro-killing-women people could argue against because the sperm did not make contact with any eggs by the time she did it.

Storm got back in his boat and rowed back to the United Kingdom now that he could finally call it a day and sleep.


End file.
